No Hay Salida
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: /Arthur... lo siento; te fallé. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcanze para que tú seas feliz. Para mí ya no hay salida, pero tú si la tendrás, lo juro por ser quién soy/  ...  -Te amo, Idiot-


**Fandom****: **Hetalia Axis Powers/ World Series.

**Palabras****:** 705 Según Word.

**Aclaraciones****:** No está ambientado en nada especial. Se diría que es una forma diferente de ver la Independencia de Alfred. Pero, en realidad esto yo lo hice a partir de una canción, se llama: "No Hay Salida" de Phill Collins. Así que no es algo histórico sino sentimental y romántico.

**Advertencias****: **Ninguna. Bastante Angs, diría. Y por supuesto: contenido Yaoi (ChicoxChico)

**Dedicatoria****: **Me gustaría dedicárselo a "_**MyobyXHitachiin**__"_ ¿Por qué? Simple: porque siempre te veo presente en todos los fics de esta pareja, porque siento que la amas tanto o más que yo… y también porque me agradas. Tus reviews son de los que más me hacen feliz por alguna extraña razón. Así que espero no te moleste que te dedique este pequeño drabble ^^

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenece, lo cual es bastante evidente porque si fuera mío hace rato que Arthur y Alfred hubieran arreglado su separación, se hubieran declarado y ser la pareja numero uno de todo la serie, jeje.

**No Hay Salida**

Arthur…

Lo siento… tanto. Siento haberte fallado.

Pero me era imposible el no hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Dentro de mí, existe algo oscuro. Una oscuridad que cuando sale a flote lastima a cualquiera que se le cruce. Y en ese momento, te eligió a ti.

Nada pude hacer más que mirar. Fue un error, un maldito error que me costó lo más preciado para mí: tu cariño.

…

Como quisiera decirte la verdad. Pero de balde sería, porque soy yo mismo quien no me perdono. Porque a pesar de todo, era mi cuerpo, eran mis palabras… era yo, quien lo hizo.

…

Haría todo lo posible e imposible. No titubearía en ningún momento el ir y ayudarte cuando lo necesites. Sin vacilar mataría, abandonaría, o cruzaría todo por ti. Por tu sonrisa… tu felicidad… tu amor.

Pero no encuentro la forma de hacerlo.

…

Arthur… te fallé. Confiaste en mí, creíste en mí, y aun así te dejé solo. A pesar de saber que ese era tu mayor miedo. Tus lágrimas derramadas en ese nefasto día… las que aún derramas cada cuatro de Julio me lo confirman.

…

No tengo el valor para mirarte a la cara y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Todo lo que te hice jamás podrá ser perdonado. Lo sé, y aun así… sigo aguardando. Algún día, algún segundo… algún momento en el que te acerques y me digas que sigo siendo importante para ti. A pesar que para ti dejé de ser tu héroe. A pesar que para mí… no puedo serlo más.

…

Tal vez… si eso ocurre, pueda aliviar mi dolor. Y las agujas invisibles que recorren mi cuerpo dejen de apretar y hacer sangrar.

…

Sin embargo, se que no hay solución. Te perdí por una estupidez y la claridad jamás podrá volver a mí. Lo único que me mantiene con vida es el verte, molestarte y observarte. Aunque tus ojos verdes me entristezcan, ya que no hay más brillo en ellos.

…

¿Libertad? ¿Qué es la libertad? Yo no tengo libertad Arthur…

"El país de la Libertad" no es libre. Mi pueblo lo es… pero su representante jamás lo será. Porque desde que te conocí te pertenezco.

Por toda la eternidad… ante mis ojos la noche será lo único que vea… sin nunca llegar al amanecer.

Pero, aunque yo no lo logre… hare todo lo que esté en mis manos, para que tú logres ser feliz; daré mi vida, si es posible, por devolverte tu sonrisa. Lo juro por lo que soy Arthur… lo juro por los Estados Unidos de América y por mi persona: Alfred F. Jones.

…

Solo por eso seguiré existiendo. Para mí ya no hay salida… pero tú, la obtendrás. Te lo aseguro.

…

_Te amo._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/USAxUK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

—_**Eres un idiota Alfred y siempre lo serás**_—** murmuró Inglaterra leyendo el sobre perfectamente colocado sobre la cama del menor. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro mientras una dulce sonrisa aparecía. Observó el reloj en la pared que marcaba las tres de la madrugada en el país norteamericano.**

**Saltó de la cama y agarró su abrigo que había recordado traer antes de tomar un avión directo hacia América. Ahora sí que no se arrepentía de haber seguido el consejo de Francia e ir a hablar con su amado. **

**Alfred no estaba en casa, y por la hora parecía que no volvería en toda la noche, así que no tendría de otra que buscarlo él mismo. Y no descansaría hasta tenerlo en frente y poder gritarle todo lo imbécil y egoísta que era, para después abrazarlo y decirle lo que llevaba guardado desde hace tanto tiempo en su corazón.**

**Corrió rumbo a las calles en busca de su única felicidad. De la única persona que a pesar de no perdonarse, y de no perdonar… le había devuelto el brillo esmeralda a sus ojos con una simple carta, que no sabía que había leído.**

—_**Ahora es mi turno de arreglar las cosas, Idiot. Ya verás que sí hay salida… pues la hallaremos juntos. Porque yo… también te amo.**_

**Solo había que esperar el tan esperado momento que por fin había llegado. Su felicidad y su final feliz.**

**Las Naciones Unidas en un nuevo amanecer. **

_**.-Fin-.**_

**o/ **_A cualquiera puedo lastimar, más con nada ya podría hacerme perdonar; y lo que estuviera en mi poder haría sin vacilar, pero ya no sé por dónde caminar. _

_Oso fiel, yo te fallé. Confiaste en mí, creíste en mí, y aún así fallé. Por todo lo que te oculté no tengo ya valor; busco algo que, o alguien que, alivie mi dolor._

_No hay solución, no hay claridad, ya no hay… salida. No tengo… ¡Libertad! En un terno anochecer… que no quiere… amanecer. __**/o**_


End file.
